Talk:Hyperbolic Time Chamber
Zeon's Session Popo -In front of door to chamber- Here we are! Zeon: ''inside Hey, this is cool! 'Popo' Good, because this is where you will be living for the next two years. -locks Zeon inside- '''Zeon: '''Okay! ''running into the distance, fades Popo Oh wait, I forgot something. -sends in hundreds of viscious animals- There. -Locks door- Zeon: 'Yay! ''Attacks ''-Suddenly, bilions of them crash onto Zeon, crushing him so he can't move-'' ZEON: HAAAAAAHHH! -Transforms into a Super Saiyan, knocking them all back- Zion's Session: Here for 15 days Zion -Goes into chamber- 2 weeks..........thats what I need. Okay! -Starts kick and punching in mid air- '''Popo *after two weeks* Congragulations. Now I'll teach you the After Image technique. *teaches after image* KJ and Fasha's Session Popo Welcome to the hyperbolic time chamber. Fasha YAY! Popo Now, KJ, come over here. KJ: What is it? Popo I will have to tie you up to this wall and let Fasha punch you for about 2 weeks. KJ: What? I'm not doing that! Popo Pecking order! KJ: *lets out a deep sign* -He gets tied up- Popo Don't worry about feeding him, andriods have unlimited energy. And if you don't punch him every minute, bad things will happen to you. BYE! -Mr. Popo leaves and they are locked in- Fasha I don't want to punch you for 2 weeks but I am also scared of Mr. Popo KJ: Do it, I dont' want you to get hurt. Even if it means me getting beat up. Fasha also, Mr. Popo can't be that mean also does he mean 2 weeks here or two weeks outside. KJ: For our sake we better hope two weeks in here. Fasha I did think an hour outside is probably 2 weeks in here so can't I just punch you for a hour. KJ: Won't work. Just get it over with already. Fasha Okay then... *starts punching KJ softly* -Two weeks pass- Popo -opens door- Okay, your done. KJ: Ow. Ow. Popo -unties KJ- Now, I will teach you both the full power energy wave. -teaches- Good. Now, let's get back. Gangnam and Jack's Session Popo Here we are. Now, it is about time for your next test. Gangnam: What would that be Lord Popo? Jack 'Yes what is it Master? 'Popo I have recovered a few people that I would like you to meet. -pushes them in the room- Please say hello to Frieza and his family! Bye! -locks door- Jack 'Oh ho ho ho! A chance to take my revenge on Frieza! THANK YOU MASTER POPO! *Charges at Frieza* Gangnam: *thinking* Hmmm lets see Frieza: *dodges* More Saiyan monkeys? How many of them did I miss? Anywho, TAKE THIS! *fires multiple KI blasts at Jack* Cooler: I'll take the other one. It's nice to finally have something to do instead of being in hell all the time. *punches Gangnam* Gangnam: *punched* I like hell *kicks cooler and then masenko's him* Cooler: *comes out unharmed* Hmm. I thought you'd be better than that. *flies at him and uses Fatal Combination* Gangnam: *unharmed* Sorry But I dont try against low lives like you *wolfs wang fist's cooler followed up by a full power big bang attack* Cooler: *gets knocked back* Low Live? Makes it even funnier coming from someone like you. *uses eye laser* Frieza: *uses his eye laser on Jack* He's not even fighting back! Why do YOU get all the fun? Gangnam: *barley dodges the eye lasers* Force of earth from which you came help me now so they can exprience pain *body glows* 'Jack '*Hit by ki blasts but dodges eye laser* Sorry, I was fantasizing about how I would kill you. *Charges energy sphere and fires a Full Power Energy Wave at Frieza* Frieza: *holds hands out to deflect it, but gets hit instead* Ah! Your harder to beat than I thought. I guess I'm going to need my second form, then. *begins to transform* Cooler: Oh, how fun. You know what, I'm going to join in your little game, and become stronger too. *beginer to transform* 'Jack '*Scratches head* Well, this ain't really fair. Then again I don't expect fair from you. *Stands in a ready pose* Don't go easy on me Frieza. Gangnam: *body now hows a brown tint* Thanks TItan *kicks the earth up and shoots it at cooler* Cooler: Oh, SO powerful. *shoots condenced KI blast at the earth, and it exploads* Like that little pebble could stop me. Frieza: Don't worry, I won't. *uses punishing blaster* 'Jack 'Oh crap! *Quickly uses Begone against Friezas punishing blaster* Gangnam: I did not plan on it *walks over to cooler then summons and eathquake followed by Full power energy wave* Frieza: *the two beams cancel each other out* Well, let's see you get your way out of THIS! *begins to use death storm, but is knocks down by Gangnam's earthquake* Hey! Stick to your own fight! *shoots KI blast a gangnam* Cooler: Thanks for the help! *uses death chaser on gangnam* Gangnam: *earth explodes around cooler giving him tons of cuts* I CONTROL NATURE BIG BANG ATTACK *fires a big bang attack* Cooler: *dodges* Okay, you've had your fun. Time for your punishment! *points finger at gangnam and uses chaotic deathend* 'Jack 'HEY! PAY ATTENTION FRIEZA! *Uses Wolf Fang Fist on Frieza* Gangnam: *brown tint changes to a gray tint* hmm *air redirects attack back at cooler* DIE Frieza: What? *gets hit* Ah! Now, your going to get it! *goes into third form* Cooler: *gets hit and is badly damaged* 'Jack 'Oh perfect, I have to deal with this form, oh well. YAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Flys at Frieza and kicks his face* Frieza: *stands there unharmed* Really? A Kick? *laughs and punches him* Gangnam: *aura fades* great you guys are useless *fires multiple ki blasts at Cooler* Cooler: Really? Is THIS useless? *uses death flash* Gangnam: Good *Uses a full power energy wave* Beams: *seem to be at a stalemate* Frieza: *shoots KI blasts at Gangnam* See how YOU like it! 'Jack '*Punched* Hmph, damn Frieza, how about you pay attention? *Uses Big Bang Attack on Frieza* Beams: *Gangnams beam overtakes Coolers* Gangnam: EAT MY SHORTS *fires a big bang attack at freiza as well* Cooler: What? NO!!!!!!!!! Beams: *engufs cooler* Frieza: Brother no! *gets hit by big bang attack* You two will pay for that! *goes into final form* King Cold: Well it looks like it's my turn. Sorry, frieza but you'll have to step aside for papa. Gangnam: So I killed one and now I have to kill another two. Comeon Jack kill freiza while I hold of King Cold Frieza: I don't think it will be that easy. Father? *flies up into the air* King Cold: Oh, of course! You always wanted to do that one with me, didn't you. *flies up into the air* Frieza: This is our newest attack. DOUBLE SUPERNOVA! *creates a supernova* King Cold: It wasn't my idea. *creates a supernova and the two form together* Neither of you will be safe! 'Jack '*Quickly uses Full Power Energy Wave on Frieza* Gangnam: Id rather die then let anyone hurt the people that matter to me *charges at King cold* Colds: You think we weren't prepared? *they throw the huge and powerful ball at the two, and it engulfs the full power energy wave, and it is coming right at Gangnam* Gangnam: DOUBLE BIG BANG ATTACK *puts all his power into to big bang attacks* JACK DO THE SAME AS ME! 'Jack 'Fine *does the same as Gangnam* King Cold: You have no idea the measure of my power. *goes to full power* Frieza: Or me! *goes to full power* Double Death Ball: *pushes the big bang attacks back* Gangnam: *turns super sayain* . Quadruaple big bang: *pushes the attacks back to a stalemate* Frieza: A Super Saiyan!?! Not agian! NO! Quadruaple big bang: *destroys the double death ball, and Frieza his father* 'Jack '*Kneels on the ground in sadness* All these years I wanted to kill Frieza, but he was dead. Now he's brought back for me to fight him and I'm not even the one to kill him. Well, not entirely anyways. Master Popo, what now? 'Popo Yeah, you basically failed. The Sayians are probably rolling in their graves. Zien: I was watching the whole thing. Don't worry, man you damaged Frieza so much, he didn't even stand a chance when you both tried to destroy him. And Gangnam, you finally became a super sayian! Nice job bro. Popo Shouldn't you be waiting for your friend? Zien: Oh yeah. Popo For that almost impossible feat for weaklings like you, the two of you will learn Magic Materialization, and be the first two of my students to learn Kiai! Follow me back outside. -goes back to The Lookout- Bear's Session Bear -walks in, then whistles- Pretty big in here, but what am I going to train against? There's absolutely nothing in here besides this little house/portal. Popo You are not going to train. -gets some rope and ties him to the wall- Now, when your friend gets here, I will have him beat you up for about 4 days. To the outside of course. For you, it will be four long years of pain and suffering. Once that is over, you shall do the same to him. Gangnam: Lord popo I wanna kill someone Bear ' ... 'Popo Popo was waiting for Zion to come in to do it. But, you seem fine too. Bear, this is my first graduating student, Gangnam. I'm sure you've met. Now, Gangnam, I don't want you to kill him. I want you to make his life a living misery for as long as you can.....BIIII -locks door- Gangnam: *unties bear* I dont believe in letting a man not fight back Bear Bear -stands up and takes fighting stance- Alright. Gangnam: The first move is your my friend Bear My thanks. -fires a ki blast, then launches into the air- Gangnam: *slaps ki blast aside* Dude I have trained before with popo and survive I can handle a ki blast Bear -uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind Gangnam and punch- Jack '*Watches* Master Popo may I join and make this a 2 on 1? If you're training Bear then he should have a great challenge like the one you gave me and Gangnam. Besides, I'm bored. Gangnam: *punch is barley affectve* When did a weakling like you learn instant transmisson? *fires a big bang attack at bear* 'Popo You did not follow Popo's orders. You maggots are lucky I find this better, and yes, Jack, you can. Bear You learn a few things when you travel aroung the Galaxy! -forms a sword out of Ki and uses it to swat aside the Big Bang Attack- Gangnam: *laughs* wow entertaining *big bang comes back and hits Bear dead on* Bear -dashes out of the smoke with the outershirt of his gi burned off and several bruises and burns, then fires a Masenko at Gangnam- John, Cuco, Abigail and Nicole's Session Cuco: 'Abby? Nic? What the hell Jack get em outta here! Uh John I'll be back in gotta give them back to Jack John: *holding them* Let them be Cuco '''Cuco: '''They can't handle it. Ugh fine. Hey John. Let's put them to sleep then train immedianlty. If it's possible, I wanna help you go Super Saiyan. John: *smirks* Ok *tries to rock the babies to sleep* '''Cuco: '*Helps rock the babies asleep* You have Saiyan blood, so it's possible. But remember, I will push you beyond your limit, so far up the edge, I won't hold back, even if it kills you. Got it? John: Lets see for you its a win win. If I do learn super sayain I can help us more if I die then well you know. 'Cuco: '*Whispers* I think they're asleep. Come on outside *Leaves* 'Nicole: '''We... no sweep! *follows Cuco* '''Abigail: '''Yea. *follows Nicole* John: *grabs them* '''Cuco: '''Dangit. I feel like knocking them out... I'll make some warm milk. *Goes in fridge* It's too cold. *Heats up milk with ki* Alright *Puts Abigail and Nicole on bed and gives them milk* John: Cuco you get to change them '''Nicole: '*levitates up then glows* Waaaaa!!!! 'Abigail: '''Sista!! WAAAA!!!!! '''Cuco: '... Change??? *Runs out really quickly* Hmm... Oh crap!!! *Notices that it's snowing and freezes in place* JOHN! PROTECT ABBY AND NIC!!! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!!!!! *Goes Super Saiyan to get free and starts battling the ice* HA! *Firing blasts* John: What did you guys just learn to fly? 'Nicole: '*shakes head* NO!! WAAAA!!!!! 'Cuco: '''John what are you doing?! Use the sheets! Dammit *Makes a small ki and throws it in the room to warm it up then continues battling the snow* John: *runs into the bathroom* '''Nicole: '*is still in air and is still glowing* HEWP!!!! 'Cuco: '''The ball should keep them warm for a while. HAAAAAAAAAAAA *Charges a Big Bang Attack then fires it, destroying most of the ice* Hey John help a guy out here! John: *locking windows* GIVE ME A SECOND! '''Nicole: '*falls on Cuco's head* Gaaaa!!! 'Cuco: '''NO NICOLE GET BACK INSIDE! *Puts her inside then goes back out to battle ice* John *runs out and starts helping* '''Nicole: '*charges a ki blast and fires it at snow* Yay! 'Cuco: '''SHE GOT BACK OUT?!?!?!?!?! I guess she could help... *Wraps her in a blanket* This should keep her warm. Now KEEP FIRING NICOLE! John: *runs back inside* ABIGAIL YOU WANNA HAVE SOME FUN? '''Cuco: '*Throws a Begone! at the ice* 'Nicole: '*keeps firing ki-blasts at ice* 'Cuco: '''I think the weather's alright now. John come on and train now. We must start immedianlty. John: *putting sayain armor on abigail* Hold on '''Cuco: '''Remember, I will push you, so be ready. John: Hey Cuco I think you should be worrying about were Nicole is because SHE IS NOT WITH YOU AND SHE IS NOT OUTSIDE '''Abigail: '''Saiyan! *falls down because armor is too heavy* Waa... *wiggles legs* Where Nicole? John: *picks up Abigail* The mean man ket her disappear '''Abigail: '''WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kicking and screaming* John: Dont worry Abigail I will find her and you can come along with me if you want '''Cuco: '*Holding Nicole* I have Nicole. 'Abigail: '*glomps Nicole* SISTA!!!!!!! John: *puts sayain armor on Nicole* all right we are all ready to train now 'Cuco: '''Alright so we'll train with each other and they'll train with each other? '''Nicole: '*flips Abigail* 'Abigail: '*kicks Nicole in head then kicks her off* John: I guess so 'Nicole & Abigail: '*glows again* 'Cuco: '*Powers down* I'll start off easy. *Throws a Begone! at John* 'Nicole: *'is growing then goes back to regular size* ?? 'Abigail: '*spins and grows and goes back to regular size* ?? 'Cuco: '''Huh??? Are they okay??? John: *slaps away begone* They do that alot '''Cuco: '''Alright. *Fires a simple ki blast* '''Nicole: '''Ow... it hurts '''Abigail: '''Uhhh... my diaper is full... John: *runs away* '''Cuco: '... DAMN YOU JOHN!!!!! Ugh... *Grabs Abby and Nic and takes them inside* 'Abigail: '*wiggles* John: *comes back in with diapers and baby powder* 'Cuco: '*Grabs them from John then starts changing them* UGH! What did they eat!?!?!? No baby's poop should smell this bad!!! They must get it from Jack or something oh my word!!!!!! 'Abigail: '*claps hands and smiles* Gaaa gwawgoo! 'Nicole: '*smiles* Goooooo! 'Cuco: '*Throws out dirty diapers then gags* Ugh... *Puts a new pair of diapers on them* Ah *Picks them up* Good as new. John: *takes out noseplugs* 'Cuco: '''OK let's continue John. '''Abigail: '*crawls outside with Nicole and continues to fight with her* John: *charging energy in one hand without you noticing* ok 'Cuco: '*Uses a ki blast* John: *fires my energy wave* 'Cuco: '''Counters with John's blast, making an explosion* I think it's time to push you. *Goes super Saiyan* Ready? John: *yawns* Not that impressive '''Cuco: '*Kicks John to the wall* You sure? *Charges massive Begone!* Are you SURE?! John: *yawns again* Yes I am sure *throws smoke pellet* 'Cuco: '*Flies out of the way then punches John with the Begone!* John: *inside playing with the kids* He will never know :) 'Cuco: '''JOHN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! *Charges a ki blast* John: *holding Abigail* '''Cuco: '''JOHN WHY WOULD YOU USE JACK'S KIDS AS A SHIELD IF THEY GET HURT I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! John: Im not go back outside I have to check on them every once in a while so stop I will be out in one second '''Cuco: '''Well hurry the hell up. STOP PROCRASTINATING!!! *Goes outside* John: *walks outside and goes false super sayain* '''Cuco: '''False Super Saiyan, nice. Just letting you know you are still "F"ed *Charges towards John* John: *spears Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Scratched in the leg* Hmph. *Throws several ki blasts* John: *knocks them away then throws a begone* 'Cuco: '*Destroys Begone! with a punch* Wow, how weak. John: tsk *throws another begone* 'Cuco: '*does the same thing* My turn *Kicks John's gut* John: *kicked* tsk tsk Cuco *grabs Cuco's foot and flips him over* 'Cuco: '*Flipped then lands on hands and kicks John's chin* Tsk tsk to you. *Throws a Begone!* John: *fires a full power energy wave destroying the Begone!* You are not as tough as I thought 'Cuco: '''Oh I didn't know that you wanted me even half serious. *Punches John in the gut then hits head with a sledge-hammer blow* John: *lays there thinking* hmmm That should work *gets up * CMON SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT '''Cuco: '*Uses After-Image all around John* Where am I? Not gonna attack? I'm over here! No over here! Uh uh here! No here! HAHAHAHAHA John: Stay calm stay calm *uses flood attack* 'Cuco: '*all Alter-images disappear and the real one is out of sight* John: Scared Cuco? 'Cuco: '*Comes from the air and fires a large ki blast* John: *smirks and dodges* That all? 'Cuco: '''No, not at all, kid. *Throws simple jabs* If you can't dodge these then you're weaker than I thought. *Throws more jabs* John: *easily dodging* hmmm *fires a full power energy wave* '''Cuco: *'Blocks but is pushed back then smiles* Not bad. *Flies up in the air and charges a large Big Bang Attack* Ready for this?! John: *charging energy* If you kill me take care of my sister or I will come back to kill you 'Cuco: '... OK then! *Fires Big Bang Attack* John: *fires huge energy wave* MAY THE GODS BE KIND TO BOTH OF US 'Cuco: '*Having no problem at all* *Thoughts: Gotta be careful not to kill him. Can't do that on the first day.* John: *lets energy go and uses after image* KA BAM '''Cuco: *Destroys Big Bang Attack and dodges John's blast* I think that's enough for today. We've already spent hours of the day battling the ice and taking care of the kids. I'd like to spend more fighting but we still have 364 days to go. *Powers down* I'm going to sleep *Flies down and goes inside* John: *follows and collapses on the couch when I get in* Cuco: 'John you alright? I didn't put THAT much power, did I? John: Just tired I only slept one hour '''Cuco: '''Get some rest, kid.Training and no sleep won't do anything for you. *Checks on Abbagail and Nicole* I think they're asleep. Time to do the same. *Jumps on a bed and sleeps* 'and Aphida -walk in- Bear Guess what, guys? You get some new partners! Cuco: 'O.o Oh wow hey guys! '''Lau the G: '''Cuco wassup *Gives Cuco a high five* How long ya been in here? '''Cuco: '''About uh, um 2 months. '''Lau the G: '''Well what are we wasting time for? Let's train! 'Jack *Appears looking a bit angry in front of Cuco* Are they fine? *Growling slightly* Bear Cuco, check this out. -smiles, then goes SSJ2- Cuco: '''perfectly. I love kids. And besides, they are my future sister-in-law--------- I mean uh *Blushes and holds hands together and moves around index fingers* '''Lau the G: Jenny? *Laughs crazily* Cuco: *Stops blushing* WHOA! The next level of Super Saiyan! You gotta teach me how to do that! *Excited* Jack *Frowning, sits down* He wasn't taught that... John: Jack do you want your kids *holding Nicole and Abigail as a super sayain* Bear -reverts to base- Well, on a bit more serious note, I have a preposition. Gang: What is it Bear? Bear We officially name ourself as "The New Z-Fighters." May not seem like much, but it means we're obligated to defend the planet every time it needs us. Aphida Seems fine to me. Jack 'You can keep training with them John, I trust you enough surprisingly... *Turns to Bear* So we're obligated to save the world...what about when we come across something stronger than us? Like in the Pendulum room?...What do we do then? 'Bear Isn't that the situation we're facing now? Mr. Popo said the demon is many times stronger than even Broly, Cell, Cooler, and Frieza commbined, and we're traing to prepare for it. That's what we do. Jack 'Well, there won't always be time to prepare...Shall we start training? 'Bear Actually, I think we should decide a leader first. We have seven years in here, we can spare a few minutes. '''Jack '''Oh, right hehe. Who do you think should be it? Fasha: -opens door and pokes head through it- When are me and Florence training? Florence: -pokes head through with Fasha- O_O..... Gang: Jack you should lead us... John: I agree Jack you are the one to lead us